Come around
by U-18
Summary: First fan fiction i publish, any criticism acceptable. Disclaimer: i do not own the franchisee or the characters used in this story


'I cant do this' i think to myself while i looked around the table seeing my family and Mitsuki that sat next to me. 'What was i thinking' all the thoughts that crossed my mind where pure uncertainty. My hands where sweaty, all the hairs in my body stood up, i couldnt even make a coherente sentence; however, i was not gonna leave this table until i complete what i came here to accomplish. So i gathered whatever pieces of courage i had that where scattered on the floor and recomposed myself. 'Ok, here goes'

"Excuse me..." everyone stoped eating the desert that was in front of them and looked straight at me.

"I...uh...ummm i wanted t-to say..." the words where in the tip of my tounge but i wasn't able to articulate any of them, as i tried to avoid any eye contact with the people around the table i felt my hand being squeezed, when i looked it was Mitsuki trying to show some sense of support. I looked at my family and saw my dad with a really confused expression, my guess because of the way Mitsuki held my hand.

"I...I...I've been meaning to say this for a long time...b-but i never could find the moment...or the words to express what i feel. I...I am...Im gay...Me and Mitsuki are partners" i said as i held his hand tighter. The once light ambiance of the room felt like it turned to a cinder block falling right on me. My dad perplexed, he almost looked like he went catatonic; my mom stared at me then immediately looked at my father and my sister looking around the table utterly confused. It held of like this for almost a minute which felt like an eternity.

"Well say something" i said and received no response. My dad opened his mouth like he was gonna say something, but then stood up from the table and left.

"Boruto will you please show Mitsuki out" said my mom monotone staring sourfully at the fleeing husband. I ,scared senseless, took a moment to assess the situation but immediately responded to my mom's demand.

"will you be alright?" Asked Mitsuki as we reach the door. I didn't know what to respond so i just stared at him, trying not to let my tears leave my eyes.

"Im sorry" said Mitsuki but i closed the door without responding, as i heard mom cleaning and putting away the dishes i hurriedly went up the stairs. I could see across the hall that my dads study room had the light turned on, i tried walking to the door ;however, i was to scared what response was gonna meet me if i opened it. I decided it was best to got to my room and lay statring up to the ceiling.

A few minutes passed and i couldnt sleep. My brain was racing and thinking of every possible scenario that was gonna go down when i wake up.

A few minutes passed and i couldnt sleep. My brain was thinking of every possible scenario that was gonna go down when i wake up. Suddenly i heard a knock at my door and i jumped out of my bed. I was afraid of who it might be but then i heard the voice of my sister:

"Big brother? Are you ok?"

A suden relief washed over me and it felt like i could breathe again. I took me some time to figure out what i was gonna say. I wasn't ok, nothing was ok.

"Yes Himawari" i told her a complete lie, but i thought it was best to not worry her.

"Can i come in?" She asked slightly opening the door

"Sure" she came in and closed the door behind her and approached my bed and she sat down

"What those gay mean?" She said with this childish innocence, my face flushed red when i heard her ask that question "Why did mommy and daddy react like that when you said you where that?"

"This must be very confusing for you himawari but dont wor-"

"Dont treat me like a little kid" Himawari interrupted me "im old enough to be told adult things" she said pouting

"...Ok...*sigh* when i said i was gay it means i like boys" just as i suspected Himawari looks at me as if i told her pigs fly. She wouldn't understand in such a young age and she probably thinks its weird because to her it wont make sense.

"But aren't boys supposed to be with girls?" She asked

"Well theres a few girls and boys that don't like it that way, they rather be with the same gender" i explained the best way i possibly could to make her understand

"D-does...Does that make them happy?" The question made me pause.

"That makes them very happy" i said smiling. She came closer to me and gave me a hug. Her hug made me feel a lot better, i didn't feel so alone and misunderstood.

"I just want big brother to be happy and if that makes you happy than im happy for you" her words melted the cold feeling i was having and i hugged her again.

After Himawari left my bedroom i stared up at the ceiling. I didnt know what i could do to approach my parents, but sooner or later i was gonna have to cross that bridge. A sudden feeling of tiredness came down upon me and as i clossed my eyes i started to forget the things that took place today. I slept through the whole night. I dreamt about beign in school with my friends.


End file.
